Operation Amanda
by StanOfMariska
Summary: Can Olivia rescue Amanda from William Lewis in time? Or will Amanda break before Liv finds her?
1. The Dog With a Bone

"Hey has anyone heard from Rollins?" Olivia Benson asked as she tossed her bag on her desk chair.

Amaro was the first to answer her. "Nah. Last we heard she said she needed a few days off. She left a message"

Olivia's brow furrowed. "Do you still have it?" Finn nodded, tossing Benson his cell.

"Hey Finn.. it's Amanda. Tell the Captian I need a few days off okay? Everything's fine.. just let him know okay? Thanks. I love you." And then silence. Still with the phone in her hand Olivia walked over to Finn, placing the cell back in his palm.

"Liv" Stabler was at her side faster than the Flash. Benson's face was pale. "Liv" she said again. "It's Lewis"

Murmurs of confusion rippled through the SVU headquarters. William Lewis had been under close watch in jail for months. No way he could have gotten to Amanda. Finn placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"I think you're still dwelling" he said softly. "Amanda's fine. You heard her" Finn backed off when Olivia gave him a look.

"No.. She wasn't. I know that voice. She's saying what he tells her to. She's been gone for at least a full twenty four hours.. probably more. I've gotta go find her" she turned to Stabler. "Bring backup" She said before she bolted out the door.

Meanwhile back at the ranch Amanda Rollins was currently tossing her legs rather wildly to try and escape the rope she was tied with. She pulled against the handcuffs that held her hands to wooden bedposts. Much too think to splinter. A dark chuckle made Amanda cease her actions and her blood ran cold with fear.

"Rollins Rollins Rollins" he chastised her. "Surely you learned /something/ from your little friend Benson. She was a pretty one. I still wish I had gotten to.. have fun with her"

Amanda managed to aim her spit right at his cheek. Lewis chuckled, wiping her DNA off his cheek with a finger. "Don't you dare talk about Olivia like that!" When it came to her friends Amanda Rollins was as vicious as an untrained Pitt Bull.

"Such temper. I thought you were the sweet one? So soft spoken and understanding" he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and Amanda bristled, forcing her head the opposite way.

"Hey! Don't you ever move unless I tell you to do so. You don't do anything unless I give you permisson. Do you hear me?"

"Mhhhm" Amanda couldn't say yes or no as his hand covered her mouth while his other trailed down her leg.

"Now.. how about we get this thing started? Your friend was enough fight to cover for you. You're very lucky" He stripped a piece of ducktape off the roll he carried with him. "Just so you don't get any ideas"

Slowly her clothes were cut from her body, every stitch of her shirt, every hem of her underwear. Tears fell from Amanda's oceanic hues when she felt him strip her of the only protection she had left.

"Hmmfh" the blonde screamed but the tape muffled her sound. Somehow she knew this wasn't the last time he'd invade her.


	2. Girl Interrupted

"Hey it's Amanda. Leave a message" Olivia Benson groaned, she knew she wasn't going to get an answer but she tried anyway. No such luck.

Olivia hung up and threw her phone back in the center console of her vehicle. Where the hell could he have taken sweet Amanda? He wasn't dumb enough to keep her at her own house for long. Nor was he smart enough to take her out of the city.

"Damnit Lewis" Benson growled, her hand hitting the steering wheel. "I'll kill you myself." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

Stabler was /still/ trying Benson. A part of him wanted to believe her judgment but after all that she'd been through Finn could more likely be right. She was still seeing him in more than just her nightmares. Finn placed his hand on Stabler's shoulder.

"Give it a rest" he said gruffly. "She'll come to her senses" he gave Stabler a smile before walking off. Finn was right. Liv would snap out of it. Eventually.

Amanda Rollins moaned in pain, she could feel blood slowly seeping out of her. Her sound of agony seemed to only egg the rapist on. "Keep doing that baby" he had one hand on the headboard, just above Amanda's handcuffed wrists. The other he used to knead her breast.

But despite her protests and greatest efforts Rollins felt the hot fluid shoot from between her thighs and run down her legs. His tongue licked up her legs, savoring the moment. Amanda so wished she was dead.

Lewis finally left her body. He didn't leave, instead he joined her on the bed, cradling her body with his own. Amanda flinched away when she felt his lips connect to her neck. The man's eyes grew angry and dark.

"I guess you still haven't learned have you bitch? Even Olivia learned."

Amanda screamed, the leather belt hitting her breasts and vulva being too much to bear. The scream, as muffled as it was, did alert someone down the hall. Upon opening the door Lewis blocked the woman's sight so she wouldn't see Amanda bound and gagged.

"Can I help you Miss?" He asked her with that sickeningly charming smile, his lower half covered with a towel.

"I heard what sounded like a scream." The woman replied. "Is everything alright?"

Lewis chuckled. "Yes everything is fine. My wife just gets a bit loud in the bedroom you see" The woman's face went red.

"I'm sorry.. I should have known. Have a good day sir" with that she hurried away. Lewis locked and chained the door when she was gone, his eyes rolling.

"You almost got us caught babe" he whispered in her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amanda's cell phone blinking, indicating she'd gotten a call. He listened for a moment before holding it up to Amanda's own ear.

"I think you should hear this" he said as he replayed the message.

"Hey it's Liv. Look I know you're scared but just hang in there okay? You stay alive until I come find you. Don't you leave me Amanda Rollins. I'll find you"

Amanda's eyes welled with tears. Olivia had figured it out. Lewis grabbed the blonde by her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You do know what happens if your friend comes to get you don't you?" He picked up his gun, shooting it twice at a bullseye before looking back at the blonde. "You don't want to see sweet Olivia get hurt do you? You'd better hope she doesn't find us."

Amanda watched him leave, allowing herself to cry for the first time since being kidnapped.


	3. Cop 101

Amanda didn't know how long she was out. All she did know was that when her blue orbs slowly opened all she could see was William Lewis staring down at her. A wicked smile on his lips.

"There she is" the rapist purred. "Those beautiful blue eyes" she moved strands of matted blonde hair out of Amanda's eyes. "So beautiful" Amanda whimpered in need, it'd been hours since she last went to the bathroom. Did he care? Nope. Instead he took her whimper another way entirely.

"Okay baby. I wasn't planning on another round but have it your way." Amanda's eyes widened, no this couldn't happen again. Before she could fully conceive what was happening it was over. Her urine wetting the sheets. Blue eyes filled with tears. How could she have let herself do this? Lewis seemed rather calm.

"Don't act so ashamed" he cooed. "It's perfectly normal. All my girls do it" he swiftly undid her restraints and carried her out the hotels front doors. It was late so now one saw him place Amanda in the backseat of his car and speed away.

"All my girls do it" Those words echoed in Amanda's ears. His girls. The women he'd raped and killed. She was among them now.

Benson had struck a lead. With still no backup from Stabler or even her boss, who both deemed her too caught up in Lewis to think straight, Olivia was forced to go it alone. She knocked on the hotel door, hearing shuffling coming from inside before the door flew open.

"Detective Benson" Olivia's voice was steady but scared. "We talked over the phone" the woman nodded, ushering her inside.

"Now you told me you heard a scream. Did it sound feminine?" The woman nodded. "Yes. I went over to check on them. He said his wife got loud.." Olivia bristled. "But by the time I realised why he looked so familiar they were both gone."

"Did you see them leave?" Benson pressed but the woman knew nothing more. It was back to square one. Liv thanked the witness and walked outside.

"Hang in there Amanda" she whispered into the soft breeze. "I'm taking you home"


	4. Backseat to Hell

Though Amanda's legs were free her hands were still bound behind her. Her shoes had long been discarded along with the rest of her clothes. The vile man didn't even bother to take her clothes before relocating her. She wouldn't need her clothes for what he had in mind.

"Don't get too comfortable darling" Lewis purred from the drivers seat up front. "Where we're going.. you'll be plenty comfortable I promise"

Amanda shuddered violently, her body sticky with sweat and other fluids was only making things worse. She was hot but freezing. Her teeth chattered as beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. Her lips dry and cracked could hardly form words.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"I would have thought that was obvious darling" his lust filled voice caused Amanda to shudder despite the warmth of the car. "Olivia has always been the goal. So I thought if I couldn't get to her.. degrading her closet friend would be a close second"

"Olivia is strong!" Amanda countered. "This won't get to her"

"Oh? I seem to remember Olivia as compassionate with victims. Once she finds out I got to you.. she'll be coming after me. Just as planned. But she won't find me."

Amanda's breath hitched. Shit he had a point. Olivia was always the first to give her number to a victim. Always the one to hold someone. "She'll find me. She always does" her voice was soft, terrified.

The laugh from the front seat ceased Amanda's hope of being rescued any time soon.

"Not until we're ready love. When she does.. well you'll see"

Amanda closed her eyes, wishing this was just some twisted nightmare. When her blue orbs opened again the car had stopped and Lewis stood by the open backseat door.

"Welcome to Hell Amanda Rollins"


End file.
